1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a visible-light blocking member, an infrared sensor including the visible-light blocking member, and a liquid crystal display including the infrared sensor. In detail, exemplary embodiments of the present invention is relate to a visible-light blocking member including a material that blocks visible light, an infrared sensor including the visible-light blocking member, and a liquid crystal display including the infrared sensor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various flat panel displays have been developed and used. Among them, a liquid crystal display is widely used as a flat panel display.
Recently, a sensing device as the liquid crystal display having a touch sensing function or an image sensing function has been actively researched. However, the conventional sensing device mostly realizes the sensing function or the image sensing function through physical changes such that it is difficult to obtain high reliability. Particularly, when the visible light and infrared rays are simultaneously used to execute the sensing function, the infrared sensing function may be deteriorated by the visible light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that does not form part of the prior art that is already known by a person of ordinary skill in the art.